wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Emancypantki II/XL
Oczekiwanie Madzia nazajutrz poszła do Św. Kazimierza, gdzie matka Apolonia powitała ją wykrzyknikiem: - Jak ty wyglądasz, moje dziecko?... Musisz być chora... Wówczas Madzia opowiedziała staruszce swoją historię z kilku dni ostatnich. Kiedy opisywała nagłe ukazanie się brata i jego rozpacz wobec bliskiej śmierci, usta zakonnicy przycięły się, a w fizjognomii odmalowało się gniewne niezadowolenie. Ale gdy Madzia przeszła do wykładów Dębickiego, które uspokoiły jej brata, na twarzy matki Apolonii ukazał się pobłażliwy uśmiech. Staruszka wysłuchała do końca i rzekła: - Dobry to musi być człowiek ten profesor, ale po co on się tak męczył dowodzeniami?... Przecie to, że jest Bóg i życie wieczne, czuje każdy, byle miał odwagę rozmówić się z własnym rozsądkiem. Potem opowiedziawszy swoją przygodę w Saskim Ogrodzie Madzia prosiła zakonnicy, ażeby jej pozwolono przesiadywać w ogrodzie zakładowym. - To tylko parę dni - mówiła Madzia - bo Zdzisław wezwie mnie za granicę. Ale chciałabym się trochę wzmocnić. - Moje dziecko - odparła staruszka całując Madzię - przychodź, ile razy chcesz i na jak długo chcesz. Tylko znudzisz się, bo my jesteśmy zajęte. Nie ma nawet książek, które mogłyby cię rozerwać... - Może mi pani pozwoli jaką pobożną książkę... - szepnęła zarumieniona Madzia. - Doprawdy?... - spytała matka Apolonia patrząc na nią. W takim razie wiesz co, dam ci: O naśladowaniu Chrystusa... Zaprowadziła Madzię do ogródka, przyniosła książkę, pobłogosławiła i - pobiegła do zajęć. Zostawszy sama wśród upragnionej zieloności i ciszy Madzia uczuła taki spokój, taki zachwyt, że gotowa była obejmować drzewa, całować kwiaty i te święte mury, które jej dały przytułek. Obawiając się jednak, ażeby kto nie zobaczył jej egzaltacji, pohamowała się i zaczęła przerzucać książkę. Wybierała na los szczęścia - i oto, co jej wpadło w oczy: "Czego się troszczysz, jeżeli ci się nie powodzi, jakbyś chciała i żądała? Gdzież jest ten, co by miał wszystko podług woli swojej? Ani ja, ani ty, ani ktokolwiek z ludzi na ziemi..." "To prawda" - szepnęła Madzia. "Żyć na tej ziemi prawdziwą jest nędzą. Im bardziej człowiek chce się stać duchownym, tym bardziej mu to życie gorzkim się staje, bo tym mocniej czuje i jaśniej widzi przywarę ludzkiego zepsucia... Biada tym, którzy nie znają swojej nędzy, a jeszcze więcej biada tym, którzy to nędzne i znikome życie zamiłowali." "To o mnie!..." - pomyślała Madzia, lecz znowu na następnej stronicy znalazła: "Nie trać, siostro, ufności, abyś ku dobru duchownemu postąpić nie potrafiła; jeszcze nie upłynął dla ciebie czas i godzina. Po co chcesz odkładać do jutra przedsięwzięcie twoje?... Powstań, zaczynaj natychmiast i mów: teraz jest czas do działania, teraz czas do walki, teraz czas sposobny do poprawy..." Była tak rozdrażniona i rozegzaltowana, że każde słowo miało w jej oczach wartość upomnienia albo przepowiedni. Postanowiła ciągle czytać, gdzie się książka otworzy, i z tego, co znajdzie, wyciągnąć naukę czy wróżbę. "Rzadko znajdzie się kto tak duchownym, aby był obnażony ze wszystkiego, co jest cielesne... Gdyby człowiek oddał cały swój majątek, jeszcze to jest niczym. Gdyby wielką odbył pokutę, jeszcze to jest mało. Gdyby ogarnął wszelką umiejętność, jeszcze mu daleko... Nikt jednak nie jest bogatszym, nikt potężniejszym, nikt wolniejszym od tego, który wszystko opuścić i siebie najniżej kłaść umie..." Madzia zastanowiła się. Czy ona potrafi najniżej kłaść siebie? Z pewnością - nie potrafi. Ale ze wszystkich cnót ludzkich ta chyba jest jej najbliższą. Czytała w innym miejscu: "Nie można wielkiej pokładać ufności w ułomnym i śmiertelnym człowieku, choćby był kochanym i użytecznym..." "Nawet w Zdzisławie?" - spytała. "...ani się też zbyt smucić, jeżeli się czasem sprzeciwi i odwróci..." "No, on mi się sprzeciwiał..." "Ci, co są dziś z tobą, jutro mogą być przeciw tobie i nawzajem: często się oni jak wiatr zmieniają..." "Ada... panna Howard!..." - pomyślała Madzia. "Nie masz tu trwałego pobytu..." "Tak, ledwie parę dni!" - westchnęła. "...gdziekolwiek obróciłabyś się, obcą będziesz i wędrownikiem..." "Ach, jaka prawda!... Szczególniej, kiedy wyjadę za granicę..." "...ani znajdziesz spoczynku, chyba że się z Chrystusem połączysz..." "Oblubienica Chrystusa?..." - rzekła Madzia prawie przerażona. Ale w trwodze tej nie było niechęci, raczej zdumienie. Odwróciła kartkę i trwoga jej wzrosła, znalazła bowiem jakby wprost do niej skierowane zapytanie: "Po co tu się oglądasz, gdy nie tu jest miejsce twojego spoczynku..." A więc nie u szarytek..." "W niebieskich krainach powinno być mieszkanie twoje, a na wszystko, co jest ziemskim, tylko jak w przechodzie spoglądać należy. Mija wszystko i ty także..." "Mam umrzeć?... Wola Boska!..." Zaciekawiona, wyszukała rozdziału: O rozpamiętywaniu śmierci. "Prędko tu bardzo koniec z tobą nastąpi, obacz, co z innych miar z tobą się dzieje: dziś jest człowiek, jutro go już nie widać. A gdy z oczu zniknie, mija rychło i w pamięci... W poranku mniemaj, że nie dożyjesz wieczora, wieczór zaś. nie śmiej sobie obiecywać następnego poranka..." "Jak biedny Zdzisław!..." "Zawsze więc bądź gotowa i żyj tak, aby cię znienacka śmierć zaskoczyć nie mogła..." "On tak żyje... Czyliżby naprawdę odgadywał?..." Poczuła ból w sercu i ażeby dodać sobie otuchy, wybrała inny rozdział: "Dobrze to jest, że doświadczamy niekiedy przykrości i ucisków, albowiem budzą one czułość w sercu człowieka..." "To samo mówił Dębicki" - pomyślała Madzia. "...ostrzegając go, że jest wygnańcem, że na tym świecie nic takiego nie ma, na czym by oparł nadzieję." "Nawet na Zdzisławie?..." - rzekła ze smutkiem jeszcze głębszym. "Kiedy człowiek dobrej woli przykrościami lub złymi myślami jest dręczony..." "O, bardzo jestem dręczona!" "...wtedy czuje, jak mu jest potrzebnym Bóg, bez którego żadne dobro utrzymać się nie może. Wtedy w nędzy swojej smuci się, jęczy i modli... Wtedy dopiero spostrzega należycie, iż prawdziwe bezpieczeństwo i zupełny spokój na tym świecie utrzymać się nie mogą." "Więc gdzież moje szczęście?..." - pomyślała nad wszelki wyraz zgnębiona. Otworzyła na los książkę i znalazła rozdział: O życiu zakonnym. Gorąco ją przeszło. "Czy naprawdę to mi sądzono?..." - spytała. "Trzeba, ażebyś się nauczyła często zwyciężać samą siebie, jeżeli z innymi zachować chcesz pokój i zgodę... Trzeba, ażebyś się stała głupią dla Chrystusa, jeżeli chcesz zakonne prowadzić życie..." "Zawsze byłam głupia!..." - szepnęła Madzia. "Szata zewnętrzna mało znaczy: lecz zmiana obyczajów i zupełne poskromienie namiętności prawdziwego stanowią zakonnika..." "Aaa!... więc nie potrzebuję wstępować do zakonu, tylko zmienić obyczaje i poskromić namiętności..." "Kto szuka czegokolwiek innego jak Boga i zbawienia duszy swojej, boleść tylko znajdzie i utrapienie." "No, dobrze... ale jeżeli chcę pielęgnować chorego brata?..." "Zapatruj się na żywe przykłady Ojców świętych, w których jaśniała prawdziwa doskonałość i religia, a postrzeżesz, jak jest drobnym i prawie niczym, co my czynimy... Nienawidzili dusz swoich na tym świecie, aby je w życiu wiekuistym posiadać mogli..." "Ale brata chorego nie opuścili!..." "Wyrzekli się bogactw, dostojności, zaszczytów i krewnych, nic światowego nie zatrzymali..." Madzia zamknęła książkę, pełna troski. Zdawało jej się, że rozmawia z niewidzialnym nauczycielem, który każe jej wyrzec się wszystkiego dla zbawienia i Boga. W tej chwili wyrzeczenie się świata nie było dla niej przykrym: wszystkie węzły łączące ją z ludźmi obcymi już rozluźniły się, jeżeli nie pękły. Ale jak tu opuścić rodziców, a nade wszystko brata, dla którego jej opieka była sprawą życia i śmierci?... Dopiero chłodniejsza rozwaga przypomniała jej, że walczy ze złudzeniem. Nikt jej przecie nie zachęca do wyrzeczenia się rodziny; nawet sam autor tej dziwnej książki zaleca tylko zmianę obyczajów i zerwanie z ziemskimi namiętnościami. Jeszcze raz odwróciła kartki i znalazła: "Wspieraj mnie, Panie Boże mój, w dobrym przedsięwzięciu i świętej służbie Twojej: daj mi dziś dobrze zacząć; niczym bowiem jest, co dotychczas czyniłam." "Tak!... - myślała Madzia - pensja, lekcje, sesje w stowarzyszeniu kobiet - to wszystko nic... Trzeba zmienić obyczaje, wyrzec się namiętności i życie poświęcić Zdzisławowi... Gdybym rok temu pojechała do niego, byłby zdrów... Niechby sobie drwili, że jestem na łasce brata i że nie pracuję samodzielnie..." Kilkugodzinna z nadzwyczajną książką rozmowa, której towarzyszył szmer drzew, szelest przelatujących ptaków albo pobożne pieśni wychowanek sierocego zakładu, doskonały wpływ wywarła na Madzię. Ukoiło się nerwowe rozdrażnienie, a jego miejsce zajęła pełna tęsknoty nadzieja. Zdawało się Madzi, że na nią i na cały świat spada subtelna mgła, w której rozpływają się wszystkie troski ziemskie i spoza której wynurza się nowy horyzont, pełen jasności i spokoju. Przypomniała sobie widziany kiedyś obrazek. Było tam pole zarosłe wiosennymi kwiatami i gaj; po polu przechadzały się święte kobiety, a pod gajem Matka Boska siedząc na zydlu przędła nić ludzkich pokoleń. Madzia miała jakby przeczucie, że lada chwilę znajdzie się na owym polu, gdzie każde mgnienie oka wydaje się szczęśliwą wiecznością, a wieczność - mgnieniem oka. "Zapewne niedługo umrę" - pomyślała bez żalu. Około drugiej wróciła do domu. Pani Burakowska powiedziała jej, że była tu jakaś pani wyglądająca na ubogą guwernantkę i napisała list w jej pokoju. - Służąca chciała ją podpatrywać - mówiła pani Burakowska - ażeby co nie zginęło. Alem ją wykrzyczała, bo przecie nie każdy potrzebujący musi kraść... Madzia drgnęła spojrzawszy na kopertę. Było to pismo Ady Solskiej, która, wśród mnóstwa przeprosin za swoją śmiałość oświadczyła, że będzie tu o czwartej. A ponieważ pani Burakowska zdawała się czekać na objaśnienia dotyczące autorki listu, więc Madzia powiedziała jej, że owa uboga guwernantka jest osobą niezależną i uczciwą, której można otworzyć całe mieszkanie. Na kilka minut przed czwartą Ada Solska zapukała do drzwi i zatrzymawszy się u progu rzekła nieśmiałym głosem: - Przyjmiesz mnie, Madziuś?... Madzia pobiegła ku niej z otwartymi ramionami. Lecz Ada była tak podobną do swego brata, Stefana, że Madzi zabrakło tchu i w pierwszej chwili nie miała odwagi uściskać swojej przyjaciółki. - Widzisz... już mnie nie kochasz!... - smutnie szepnęła Ada. Wtem schwyciły się w objęcia i płacząc, wśród pocałunków, zaprowadziły się na kanapkę. - Ach, co ja wycierpiałam nie widząc cię tak dawno... mówiła Ada. - Szłam tu z biciem serca... - Trzecie piętro... - wtrąciła Madzia. - Ależ nie dlatego, tylko... bałam się... myślałam, że jesteś na mnie śmiertelnie obrażona... A ty zawsze jesteś anioł... święta... moja ty złota Madziu... Znowu zaczęły się całować. - Wiesz, co się stało - ciągnęła Ada. - Ten szkaradny Kotowski o mało nie zabił pana Kazimierza!... Myślałam, że umrę, ale już jesteśmy zaręczeni... Nie wiem nawet, które z nas oświadczyło się: on czy ja? Zresztą wszystko jedno. - I jesteś szczęśliwa? - zapytała Madzia. - Ach, nawet mnie nie pytaj... Jestem tak szczęśliwa... tak strasznie szczęśliwa, że ciągle boję się... Zdaje mi się, że umrę... że nigdy się nie pobierzemy... że panu Kazimierzowi odnowi się rana... Ale najwięcej boję się Stefka!... Już tydzień, jak napisałam mu o wszystkim, i - nie mam odpowiedzi... Ty pamiętasz, jak on nie lubił Kaz... pana Kazimierza?... Boże, z jaką ja trwogą czekam na jego przyjazd!... Powiadam ci, że gdyby między nimi doszło do nieporozumień, zabiłabym się. - Dajże spokój - przerwała Madzia. - Ostatecznie masz prawo wyjść, za kogo ci się podoba. - Aaa... prawo! Niby ty nie znasz Stefka. Co jego obchodzą czyjeś prawa, jeżeli on ich nie uznał? - Ach, gdybyś ty sprowadziła się do mnie... - Ja?... - Mój Madziuś - mówiła podniecona Ada - po co mamy udawać... Wiesz, jak cię kochał Stefek... a ja dodam, że kocha cię do dziś dnia, może nawet bardziej... Gdybyście się pogodzili... gdybyś wyszła za niego, on pod wpływem radości przebaczyłby mi moje przywiązanie do Kazimierza... Madzia rumieniła się i bladła; wzruszenie jej nie uszło uwagi Ady. - Nie zapieraj się!... - zawołała panna Solska - mój brat nie jest ci obojętnym. A jeżeli tak, więc... musisz wyjść za niego, musisz... musisz... I zaczęła ją całować po rękach. Madzia cofnęła ręce i odparła: - To nie może być... Ada przeszyła ją skośnymi oczyma. - Więc chyba kochasz pana Kazimierza?... - spytała. - Spojrzyj na mnie - odparła Madzia, spokojnie wytrzymując jej pałający wzrok. - Więc dlaczego nie chcesz wyjść za Stefka?... - Wiesz chyba - rzekła Madzia po chwili - że i ja mam brata... ciężko chorego... Lada dzień wezwie mnie i pojadę za granicę... a do końca życia muszę go pielęgnować... - A któż ci broni czuwać nad bratem nawet po wyjściu za Stefka?... Może myślisz, że on przeszkadzałby ci?... Nie!... Słuchaj, Madziuś: jedź teraz do brata za granicę, a my wszyscy - Stefek, pan Kazimierz i ja podążymy za wami. Gdziekolwiek każą osiąść twemu bratu, my tam osiądziemy: w górach czy we Włoszech, nawet w Egipcie... A gdyby go lekarze skazali na dłuższą podróż morską, to... jeszcze i tam będziemy razem. Przecie pan Kazimierz także potrzebuje odzyskać siły, a Stefek i ja przepadamy za podróżami... No, więc powiedz tylko słówko... jedno maleńkie słówko: tak - a uszczęśliwisz Stefana i... nas oboje... No, powiedz... no... Mówiąc to panna Solska tuliła się do Madzi. - Powiedz: tak... powiedz... Madzi żal się jej zrobiło. - Zastanów się, Adziuś, czy mogę myśleć o czymś podobnym? - odparła: - Mnie serce pęka na myśl o biedaku, który... gdzieś tam... leży samotny w gorączce, może... bez nadziei, a ty mi każesz... Powiedz, gdybyś na serio stawiała mi podobne żądanie, czy nie byłoby to okrucieństwem?... Ja już i tak jestem nieszczęśliwa... - Masz słuszność - odparła Ada poważnie. - Dziś mówić o tym byłoby egoizmem .z mojej strony... Ale kiedyś... mam w Bogu nadzieję... Madzia milcząc siedziała ze spuszczonymi oczyma. - Cóż robisz, powiedz mi?... - rzekła nagle panna Solska, ażeby zmienić temat rozmowy. - Czekam na listy od brata... na telegram, którym mnie wezwie. A tymczasem chodzę do szarytek. - Po co? - zapytała zdziwiona Ada. - Siedzę u nich w ogródku, ażeby trochę odpocząć na świeżym powietrzu, i czytam Tomasza a Kempis. - A nie mogłabyś to przychodzić do naszego ogrodu?... - spytała Ada, lecz pomiarkowawszy się dodała: - Wreszcie może tamten spokojny kącik i bliskość zakonnic korzystniej wpływają na ciebie, biedaczko... O, ja wiem, co znaczy niepewność!... Pożegnały się serdecznie. Madzia tego dnia nie poszła do szarytek, lecz napisała długi list do Iksinowa do majora. Opowiedziała mu o chorobie Zdzisława i prosiła, ażeby w sekrecie przed rodzicami wyrobił jej paszport. Od tej pory znowu zaczęło się dla Madzi szczególne życie. Dobrze sypiała, niewiele jadła i całe dnie przepędzała w ogrodzie szarytek czytając albo żywoty świętych, albo Tomasza a Kempis. Gdyby spytano, ile czasu upłynęło jej w ten sposób, nie umiałaby odpowiedzieć. Zdawało jej się, że powolnym ruchem spada w jakąś błękitną otchłań obojętności dla spraw ziemskich. Z każdą chwilą otaczający ją świat tracił rzeczywistość, która natomiast wynurzała się z nieznanej głębiny. Było z nią jak z człowiekiem, który w chwili wyraźnego snu mówi: a jednak to tylko sen; ci ludzie są przywidzeniem i ja sam jestem kimś innym... Niekiedy trafiały się jej przebudzenia. To przyszedł list, w którym Zdzisław donosił, że jest zdrów i zabawi kilka tygodni w Wiedniu dla obejrzenia miasta. To znalazła w swoim pokoju bilet wizytowy pana Stefana Zgierskiego, a innym razem pani Heleny z Norskich Korkowiczowej. To znowu jakaś znajoma w demonstracyjny sposób nie przywitała się z nią na ulicy; ale czy to była panna Żaneta, narzeczona pana Fajkowskiego, czy Mania Lewińska?... Madzia nie zauważyła. Jednego dnia pani Burakowska z miną zakłopotaną przypomniała Madzi, że kasjerka składu materiałów aptecznych wraca do swego pokoju i że Madzia musi pomyśleć o mieszkaniu dla siebie. - Niech mnie pani przeprowadzi do pokoju obok kuchni, który jest wolny... Przecie to tylko na parę dni. Za parę dni brat mnie wezwie i wyjadę. - Tak... ale i ten pokój... Zgłaszają się kandydatki... - mówiła pani Burakowska. A potem dodała: - Na parę dni może pani przeprowadzić się do hotelu. Madzia wstrząsnęła się: w słowach tych uczuła prawie obelgę. Spojrzała na gospodynię i chciała zapytać: co to znaczy?... Lecz w tej chwili znowu ogarnął ją apatyczny spokój i znowu zaczęła pogrążać się w ową otchłań, w której rzeczy ziemskie rozpuszczały się jak lodowate góry w słońcu. Nie odpowiedziała nic pani Burakowskiej i poszła do szarytek. Zdawało się jej, że na tym świecie nie ma ważniejszych zajęć, jak czytać świątobliwe książki, pomagać sierotom przy szyciu bielizny albo śpiewać z nimi nabożne pieśni. Nazajutrz w czasie obiadu pani Burakowska oddała jej list z Iksinowa. Madzia na adresie poznała rękę matki. "Winszuję ci - pisała doktorowa - skutków samodzielności. Całe miasto mówi, że straciłaś miejsce u panny Malinowskiej przez złe prowadzenie, że spacerujesz z kawalerami, a nawet że bywasz w hotelach. Nie rozumiem źródła tych haniebnych pogłosek, ale z miny ojca widzę, że i on coś słyszał, bo od kilku dni wygląda jak z krzyża zdjęty. Ile w tym wszystkim prawdy, nie pytam się ciebie; zbierasz plon waszej nikczemnej emancypacji i lekceważenia rodzicielskich przestróg. Nie gniewam się, nie upominam cię ani rad nie udzielam. Ale przypominam, że nosisz nazwisko, które należy do Zofii i do Zdzisława Brzeskich, i jeżeli myślisz dalej w taki sposób pracować samodzielnie, to przynajmniej weź sobie pseudonim, jak zrobiła twoja zmarła przyjaciółka Stella." Madzia zbladła i nie skończywszy obiadu wyszła do swego pokoiku. Zapłakała cicho, poleżała na łóżku - i w godzinę później była w ogrodzie szarytek z Tomaszem a Kempis w ręku. "Nie jest prawdziwie cierpliwym - czytała - kto nie chce cierpieć, tylko ile mu się zdaje i od kogo mu się podoba. Prawdziwie cierpliwy nie uważa, jaki człowiek go trapi... Lecz zarówno od wszelkiego stworzenia, ilekolwiek i kiedykolwiek mu się co przeciwnego zdarzy, wszystko z ręki Boskiej wdzięcznie przyjmuje i za niezmierny zysk poczyta. Bo nic, jakkolwiek byłoby drobnym byle dla Boga zniesionym, bez zasługi przed Bogiem przejść nie może..." "Nie trap się, córko - mówiła w innym miejscu książka jeśli niektórzy źle o tobie myślą i mówią, czego byś nierada słyszeć. Ty gorzej jeszcze o sobie myśleć powinnaś i wierzyć, że nikt nie jest słabszym od ciebie... Nie w uściech ludzi pokój twój zakładaj: czyli bowiem o tobie dobrze, czy źle sądzić będą, ty przez to nie staniesz się innym człowiekiem. Gdzież jest prawdziwy spokój i prawdziwa chwała? Czyliż nie we mnie?" "A jednak ten surowy list - myślała Madzia - pochodzi od matki, która odtrąca mnie w imieniu rodziny. I za co?..." Uczuła ból w sercu i zaczęła przeglądać inny rozdział. "Trzeba pominąć wszelkie stworzenia - radził duch - siebie samego zupełnie opuścić i wznieść się myślą aż do owego stanowiska, z którego widzieć się daje, że nie ma nic między stworzeniami, co by Tobie, Stworzycielu wszechrzeczy, było podobne... Co tylko Bogiem nie jest, niczym jest i za nic poczytane być powinno." Odpoczęła i wyszukała rozdział: O pragnieniu życia wiekuistego. "Córko! Kiedy poczuwasz w sobie wlaną z góry żądzę wiekuistej szczęśliwości i z więzów ciała wyjść pragniesz, abyś mogła oglądać niczym nie przyćmioną światłość moją, rozszerz serce twoje i w radosnej wdzięczności przyjm to święte natchnienie... Musisz jeszcze być doświadczoną na ziemi i przez wiele utrapień przechodzić. Wieść się będzie, co się podoba innym: nie uda się, co się podoba tobie. Słuchanym będzie, co inni mówią, a co ty mówisz, poczytywanym za nic. Inni prosić będą i otrzymają; ty prosić będziesz i nic nie wskórasz. Słynąć inni będą w uściech ludzi, o tobie nikt ani wspomni... Lecz zważaj, córko! owoc tych dolegliwości, prędki ich koniec i nader wielką nagrodę: a zamiast twardego ciężaru uczujesz cierpliwość twoją najsilniej pokrzepioną. Bo za tę marną wolę, której teraz dobrowolnie odstępujesz, w niebie na zawszy wolę twoją mieć będziesz... na wieki siedlisko..." Kiedy mrok zapadł i Madzia zamknęła książkę, dziwiła się, że taką przykrość sprawił jej list matki. Czyliż nie zapowiedziano, że przez wiele utrapień musi przechodzić?... A czy cierpienia nie stracą wartości, jeżeli nie potrafi przenosić ich z rezygnacją? Przeszło znowu kilka dni, w ciągu których nie odbierała listów od brata. "Zapewne nie chce mu się pisać - myślała. - A może jest w drodze?... A może chce zrobić mi niespodziankę i lada godzinę przyszle telegram, ażebym przyjeżdżała?..." Ale poza tymi przypuszczeniami w jej duszy nurtowały dwie obawy: że Zdzisław ciężej zachorował albo... wyparł się jej jak matka..: Obaw tych Madzia nie tylko nie sformułowała, lecz nawet nie pozwoliła im uświadomić się. Ilekroć na tle jej niepokojów począł zarysowywać się frazes: "ciężej zachorował", Madzia szeptała Zdrowaś Maria albo chwytała Tomasza a Kempis i pogrążała się w czytaniu. W ciągu tygodnia spowiadała się drugi raz, tym razem w kaplicy szarytek; otoczyła się pobożnymi książkami i całe dnie myślała o Bogu, ostatniej nadziei cierpiących. Dusza jej coraz głębiej zatapiała się w niebie; w pamięci coraz dokładniej zacierały się stosunki ziemskie. "Co tylko Bogiem nie jest, niczym nie jest i za nic poczytane być powinno" - powtarzała coraz częściej, wśród coraz gwałtowniejszych uniesień. Nareszcie jednego południa bryftrygier przyniósł jej od razu dwie karty korespondencyjne z Wiednia. W obu Zdzisław donosił, że zajęty jest zwiedzaniem pięknych okolic tamtejszych i że jeszcze nie zwoływał konsylium lekarzy. "Jak on nie dba o siebie..." - pomyślała Madzia z goryczą. Nagle wzrok jej padł na datę jednej z kart: był piąty września, a na drugiej trzeci. "Trzeci jest dzisiaj - rzekła - a piąty pojutrze... Dlaczego on pisał daty wcześniejsze?... Czy jest tak chory, że traci pamięć, czy... już go tak znudziły listy do mnie?..." Nie jadła obiadu, tylko mówiąc pacierz pobiegła do szarytek. Trochę popracowała w szwalni z sierotami, a potem wyszła do ogrodu ze swoją ukochaną książką. "Kiedy człowiek dojdzie do tego - czytała - iż u żadnego stworzenia nie szuka pociechy, wtedy dopiero w Bogu doskonale smakować zaczyna. Wtedy spokojnym będzie, jakkolwiek się rzeczy obrócą. Wtedy ani się pomyślnością zbyt uraduje, ani lada przeciwnością stroska. Lecz odda się całkowicie i z ufnością Bogu, który dla niego wszędzie jest wszystkim: dla którego w istocie nic nie ginie ani umiera, ale wszystko dla Niego żyje i służy na każde Jego skinienie..." - To samo mówił Dębicki - rzekła. To przypomnienie napełniło ją radością tym żywszą, gdy przerzucając kartki znalazła jakby proroctwo dla siebie: "Przyjdzie pokój w dniu jednym, który jest Bogu wiadomy. A dzień ten będzie nie jak w doczesnym życiu przeplatany nocą, lecz będzie to światłość wiekuista, jasność nieskończona, pokój trwały i spoczynek bezpieczny..." "Słowo w słowo to mówił Dębicki..." Niepokój jej odleciał, kiedy czytała półgłosem, rozmarzona, pełna zachwytu: "Wielką rzeczą jest miłość i wielkim ze wszech miar dobrem, która jedynie lekkim czyni wszystko, co jest trudne... Miłość ciężaru nie czuje; o trudy nie dba, porywa się nad siły, nie pyta o niepodobieństwo, bo wszystko . mniema dla siebie podobnym i dozwolonym... Miłość czuwa i wśród snu nie zasypia. Wśród pracy nie utrudza się, wśród pętów nie jest spętana; wśród trwogi nie miesza się, lecz jak żywy płomień w górę wybucha i bezpiecznie przechodzi." Madzi zdawało się, że widzi otwarte niebo i słyszy nieśmiertelne chóry zawodzące pieśń triumfu: "Nad wszystko i we wszystkim spoczniesz, duszo moja, w Panu, bo On jest wiekuistym spoczynkiem świętych. Nad wszelkie dary i łaski, które wlać i udzielić możesz; nad wszelką radość i uniesienie, jaką myśl uczuć i pojąć zdoła. Nad aniołów i archaniołów i nad wszystkie niebios zastępy; nad wszystko widome i nad wszystko, czym nie jesteś Ty, o Boże mój!..." W tej chwili ktoś dotknął jej ramienia. Madzia odwróciła głowę i zobaczyła młodą szarytkę. - Co siostra każe? - zapytała z uśmiechem. - Matka Apolonia prosi panią do parlatorium. Madzia poszła za siostrą, odurzona, pełna niebiańskich widzeń. Nagle oprzytomniała: w parlatorium, obok matki Apolonii, stał Dębicki. Jego policzki były jakby obwisłe i miały ziemistą barwę. Madzia spojrzała na niego, na staruszkę zakonnicę i parę razy potarła czoło. A gdy Dębicki drżącą ręką powoli zaczął wydobywać jakiś papier z kieszeni, Madzia powstrzymała go i rzekła: - Wiem, Zdzisław nie żyje. góra strony Emancypantki II/XL